At First Glance
by GothMusic4Me
Summary: What will happen when there is a purposal, a pregancy, an accident, and a knew thoroughbred coming to the farm? Will Ty and Amy be able to get there relationship alive?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Roses are red and violets are blue i don't own Heartland so please don't sue

Joining Up

As Amy took her lead off of the black mare, Dekor danced with high expectations of jumping, to her suprise Amy sent her to the middle of the arena. Amy clicked to the mare as she started canter around the arena, her strong neck arched high, both ears pricked forward, and all four of her white moving swiftly across the ground. After about five times around the mare's neck dropped low and her mouth began to on and close as her inside ear cocked sideways toward Amy. Soon Amy had found all the signs and turned her back to the mare hoping she would come to her. Slowly the mare stopped and nickered softly, Amy knew that if she turned around Dekor would run she had to come to her. Dekor's soft muzzle rubbed up againest Amy's sweater and she turned to face the beautiful mare. " That a girl! " she said and lead her into the barn.

She was grooming Dekor when Ty showed up. " Hey beautiful! " he shouted. " Hi your self!" Amy replied with a smirk. "I was talking about the horse but I guess you qualify too." he retorted before leaning down to kiss her. They had been going out for about a year and loved each other dearly but their happiness was the least of their conserns. Dekor had much more work to do in order to become a five year old's horse. Amy put her away and began to fill the hay nets while Ty made feed buckets. It took an hour or so to feed. " I think I'll ride Dekor tomorrow. Just see what she feels like." Amy told Ty as the walked to the house. It had been a long, tring day.

Ty walked in the door and sat down. "Finally we are done! I swear it takes forever to fed those horses!" Amy giggled as she plopped down on the couch next to him. Shaking his head in concern for her mental sanity, Ty began to stare into her grey eyes. She stared back got lost in his emerald green ones that glistened with joy and happiness. They sat there for a good twenty minutes before they relized Grandpa was talking to them. " Hello over there I asked you a question!" he snapped. He told them that they were going out for dinner and that Ty was welcomed to come along, but first they had to decied on a restruant. They went over choices and finally decieded on sushi.

When they got home it was pretty late so Ty spent the night at Heartland. Grandpa set him up on the couch considering the only other room available was Marion's. At around 4:00 am Ty found himself at the the foot of Amy's bed gazing at her sleeping soundly. He began to rise from his spot when Amy began to stir from her sleep. " What are you doing down there Ty? " Amy said with a sleepy voice. " I really don't know. I just woke up here!" Ty said in utter confusion. Amy sat up and crawled to the foot of her bed. She pulled Ty's face close to hers and kissed him. He leaned into her kissed and slowly made his way on to the mattress. Ty kissed her until she stopped him. "Ty, we can't do this. Not now. Is not right." Amy sighed. She new exactly what they both wanted. "Whats not right?" He asked kissing her neck " It's not like were doing any thing wrong." he said in a mumble. " I know, but I don't want this to turn into some thing major. You understand right?" Amy said as she held his head in her hands. He looked at her through his emerald eyes and understood what she was saying. He kissed her once more than began to crawl out of her bed. "Where are you going? I didn't say you had to leave." Amy said with a smirk. Ty crawled back under the sheets and held her tightly. As she held his hand she closed her eyes and sleep claimed her. Soon sleep claimed Ty as well and they laid there in complete silence.

At around 8:30 Ty woke up and headed downstairs. It was still a bit dark out so he went to fed the horses. BlackJack stared at him with hunger in his eyes. Sundance was still asleep but heard the pounding of other horses and quickly got up. Dekor was always silent aslong as Spindleberry was so naturally they were loud. Ty saw Amy coming out of the house. For some reason she looked more radianant than usual. Her light brown hair laid perfectly across her shoulders. She had a blue polo on with a pair of tan breeches. It was her normal show outfit but why was she wearing on an oridinary day Ty wondered to him self. " Hey! What are doing in your show clothes?" he asked. "What are talking about! I told you that I was riding Dekor today and she's used to her riders being in show clothes so I have to ware them or she might freak." Ty smiled softly and suggested that they went inside for breakfast while the horses ate. When she got in the house Amy rushed up stairs to change her shirt. Ty came in a little after Amy and tripped over three big luggage bags. " What the ..." He said.

Srry it is so short but this is my first fan fic and well the chaps will get longer. Please R&R I know that it sucks


	2. Chapter 2

Out of Where?

" Whats going on here!" Ty asked Lou as she handed him a plate. " Scott, Grandpa, and I are going to Austraila to visit Daddy. He says that he has a surprise for all of us!" Lou replied beaming. Ty was getting up from the table when Amy came down stairs. "Hi everyone!" she said cheerfully. When she saw the the luggage she began to ask a zillion questions. Lou told her what was going on and that she would be staying here with Ty. Amy protested at the idea of her not being able to go but gave in quickly. Her and Ty went out to the barn to start the days chores. Ty took out BlackJack and saddled him. Amy went to Dekor's stall and brought her out to be groomed. "So how long are Lou and everybody going to be gone for agin?" Ty asked Amy quietly. " I think she said a week but I can't remember. " she replied praying Ty would say something back to her. " Oh. Than I guess I'll have to ask her. I have something special planned for you and me. " Ty hinted. " What is it?" " I can't tell." Ty said as he mounted BlackJack and began tocanter towards the trails. " I'll get you" Amy said to herself and jumped on Dekor.

She cantered up to Ty and left him in a cloud of dust as she pasted him on Thourghbred. "Ha Ha! Catch me if you can!" Amy screamed from a distance and made a tight right turn through the woods. Ty knew were she was taking him so he didn't need to run. When Amy arrived at the waterfall she was surprised to see Ty not right behind her. She sat there awhile and soon she saw Ty and Blackjack emerge from the clearing. He thought that he was the only one who knew where this was but he was wrong. "Why did you bring me hear?" Ty asked. "I felt like it." Amy chirped. They kissed and got lost in eachother's eyes. Finally Amy broke the silence.

" Do you love me?" She asked Ty. " Of course I love you and you know that." He said reasurringly They mounted their horses and rode back to Heartland.

When they got back, they cooled off the horses and put them away right before Lou called for lunch. Ty raced Amy to the house and won. They sat down with Lou, Scott, and Grandpa to go over rules and stuff but Amy was to busy staring at Ty. For some reason she wanted him to hold her more than ever and wished that he would kiss her. She snapped out of her fantasy when Ty started luaghing hestarically at one of Scott's jokes. " What is so funny?" she asked. And before anyone could tell her moved along to the next queston in her mind. " Lou, when do you and everyone leave?" she asked already knowing what Lou was going to say. " Weren't you listening Amy? We are leaving in the morning." Lou said with frustration.

please read and review third chapter is on the way.


	3. Chapter 3

Here is the third chap. Thanks for the reviews. I know this is a corny chap but please read. Disclaimer is for next chap. Disclaimer: I know that i don't own heartland it belongs to lauren brooke i also do not own beautiful diaster it belongs to Kelly clarkson

A Special Surprise

With Lou and everyone gone, Amy and Ty had the whole house to themselves. " Ty what do you think we should? Lou said we could order a movie right?" Amy asked. " Yea but don't do that I have a surprise for you. Just go put on the fanciest dress you can't find and I'll be back in an hour." He told Amy as he walked out the door to his car. She was very curiuos to see what Ty was doing so she put on a lilac strapless dress and pearl jewelry. Clear shoes with diamond straps and her hair was up in a tight bun with two curls hanging from the middle. All of these things were her mothers and fit her perfectly so Amy was proud to wear them. She checked her self over once more in the mirror and decided that she looked great.

Soon she heard Ty's car pull up and then the door slam. Amy walked out the door and just as she was turning the key to lock it she selt two strong arms around her waist. " Ty, stop it! I have to lock the door!" Amy sqeauled as Ty picked her up and carried her to the car. His emerald eyees gistened as her looked at her. He put her in the passengers seat and got into the car. The first thing that she noticed was Ty in a tux. He actually looked like a gentleman. He began to drive and then stopped. "Amy you have to put this on so that you don't no where you're going. Ok?" Ty asked handing her a black blind fold. " Ok ." Amy sqeaked as he tied it around the back of her head. It felt as if they had been driving for hours. Finally the car came toa stop. Ty got out and opened the door for Amy. " Ty, where are we?" Amy asked she could hear faint music and guess they were at a restruant. " Are we at Marco's Ty?" Amy asked. " No." Ty replied "Were here!" he shouted as he untied the blindfold.

Amy almost cried. They were at The Palm, the most expensive restruant in town. " Ty! How did you! Ty!" Amy was pretty much speechless. She hugged Ty and took hold of his arm as they walked up the steps in to The Palm. They got a booth in the back and ordered the most expensive thing on the menu. Ty shared a lobster dinner with Amy and Amy shared Filet Minion with Ty. They laughed and talked about Heartland, how everything was finally coming back together. Amy was excited to be there and couldn't wait to call Soraya to tell her everthing. " Lets get out of here." Ty said. It was 10:30 so Amy agreed she was getting pretty tired.

They got in the car and started driving to Heartland. " Amy, we have one more place to go tonight ok butyou have to promise me that you'll be happy not sad, ok?" Ty asked. Amy was thourghly confused but she agreed. They drove to Heartland and when Ty passed the gates Amy began to wonder. " Ty, you pasted the gates. Where are we going?" She said in a voice so soft Ty could barely hear her. " I can't tell you but you been there before." he teased. They kept driving and came to a clearing. Amy could see that it wasn't here this morning and that someone "made" it earlier in that day. " Ty what heve you done? I know that this wasn't here earlier!" she exclaimed. " Calm down Amy you'll see when we get there." Ty said calmly.

They drove for about 15 more minutes and came to the waterfall. Amy's eyes lit up. This was her favorite part of Heartland. Ty stopped the car. Amy was already walking over to him when he scooped her up spun her around. He walked over to a rock sat her down. Amy was giggling all over when Ty set her down. " Amy," Ty began " I know that it's only been a year but we've known each other for a lot longer. We been through so much together so please don't laugh at me for saying this but when I said that I loved you earlier I ment it. So please accept this as a token of my love. Amy Fleming will you marry me?"

" Ty! Of course I'll marry you!" Amy started to cry. " You are the love of my life and if it wasn't for you I would have never made it through my mother's death. I love you to!" she said with hot tears running down her face. Ty kissed her then pulled the ring out of his coat pocket and slipped it on to her finger she hugged him and raced to the car. He drove her back to Heartland and dropped her off he went home to change. Even though it was late Amy had to call Soraya. She was so happy. All of a sudden Amy started to burst into tears she was so sad that her mother wasn't here to congratulate her.

Amyhurried to the phone.She prayed Soraya would answer.

" Hello?" Soraya answered with a yawn.

" Soraya, will you be my maid of honor?"

R&R Hope you liked it.Fourth chap wil be up soon.

To see amy's ring go to :

My profile and look for Amy's ring. The link is next to it. It is beautiful.


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks for all the reviews.If you get confused on this chap just send a message 2 me and i'll explain it. R&R

What are you talking about!

At Heartland

" Soraya, will you be my maid of honor?" Amy said with a sigh. She couldn't wait to hear wait Soraya would say.

" Amy what are you talking about? Wait did you say maid of honor!" Soraya exclamed.

" I sure did Soraya. I'm getting married! Isn't it great! Thats why I called." Amy started to explain every thing to her friend. By the time she got to the ring part Soraya was so happy she didn't know what to do with her self.

"Amy I'm coming over right now. We have to talk about this in person and I need to hug you as a form of congrats." Soraya started to shout.

" Soraya, I have one word for you. Hmmm... NO! You can't come over right now but how about tomorrow morning? It will give me some time to talk to Ty and see how he wants to annouce this. Ok?" Amy said apologiticly.

" Ok but I'll be over first thing in the morning. Bye."

" Bye Soraya." Amy hung up the phone and ran up stairs to her room. She plopped down on her bed and looked at the pictures of Ty. He was so beautiful and calm in those pictures. She changed out of her dress and walked down stairs. She heard a car door slam so she knew that Ty was home. How was she going to apporach him now? Everything was different. He walked up to the door and was just about to knock when Amy opened the door. He was sitting on the couch when Amy jumped in to his lap.

" Why do you want to marry me Ty?" She asked.

" Because your you and no one else." He replied. They turned on the T.V. but didn't watch it. Instead they found themselves laughing at how weird this whole thing was.

" Ty, how do we want to tell Lou and everyone that were getting married? They are going to freak." she stated.

"Do you want to call them?" Ty asked.

"Later. Right now I have a better idea." She lead Ty up the stairs and into her bedroom...

In Austraila

"I wonder what Ty and Amy are doing right now?" Lou asked Scott. They had gone to a hotel with Grandpa instead of staying with her dad.

" I don't know but stop worring about them. They will be fine. Hey I know why don't we call them later? That way we can see how they are." Scott said trying to convince his wife everything was fine. It was around 3:30 pm in Austraila so it was about 12:30 am at Heartland.

" I know thats its late in Heartland but I miss it there and Daddy already gaved us Biscit.( The surprise) Why can't we go home now?" Lou whinned. " I know that Grandpa dosen't like it here and well, nethier do I!"

"Lou, calm down if you want to go home early then I'll call the airline and you can call Heartland on your cell. Ok?" Scott questioned already knowing what Lou was going to say.

" Thank you so much Scott! This is why I married you." She said kssing his lips. Lou reached for her cell and dialed Heartland.

" Come on Amy please pick up."

Back at Heartland

" Ring, ring, ring, ring, ring."

"Ty stop the phone is ringing." Amy said to Ty as he began to unbotton her shirt.

" Hello." Amy answered.

" Hi Amy it's Lou." Amy found her self going pale.

"Hi Lou. What are you doing?"

" I'm calling you. Listen we are coming home early and well I had to tell you before just showing up. We will be home ethier late tonight or tomorrow. I hope it's ok?" Lou said.

" Of course it's ok and well I have a big surprise for you." Amy said to her sister.

" What did you and Ty do!" Lou screamed.

" You'll see when you get here. Have a safe flight. Bye."

" Amy!" Lou screamed as Amy hung up the phone. She was not happy.

" So they are coming home early huh?" Ty asked knowing that this wasn't going to be good.

" Ya, but that dosen't stop anything. We still have about three hours to ourselves." Amy giggled kissing Ty. He reached for both of her hands and held her tightly.

He drowns in his dreams  
An exquisite extreme I know  
He's as damned as he seems  
More Heaven than a heart could hold

Slowly he made his way down the left side of her body still kissing her. Finally the first piece of clothing was off and on the floor. ( Ty's shirt)

And if I tried to save him  
My whole world could cave in  
Just ain't right  
Just ain't right

Amy looked up at him and fell under his gaze. She kissed him and pressed her body up against his. Ty finished unbottoning her shirt and threw it to the floor.

Chorus: Oh and I don't know  
I don't know what he's after  
But he's so beautiful  
Such a beautiful disaster  
If I could hold on  
Through the tears and the laughter  
Would it be beautiful  
Or just a beautiful disaster

Once more Ty reached for her hands. Grasping his hand Amy lead him to the right side of her body and let him wonder freely around her hips.

He's magic and myth  
As strong as what I believe  
A tragedy with  
More damage than a soul should see  
And do I try to change him  
So hard not to blame him  
Hold on tight  
Hold on tight

Amy wondered if this was the right time for this but instead of stopping soon found her self exploring Ty, erging him to continue.

Chorus

I'm longing for love and the logical  
But he's only happy hysterical  
I'm waiting for some kind of miracle  
Waiting so long

They both were embracing each others touch. The need to breath was so high now Amy could hardly take it. She let go of Ty's lips and turned her head to the side as he kissed her neck making his way down to her chest.

He's soft to the touch  
But frayed at the ends he breaks  
He's never enough  
And still he's more than I can take

Chorus

Finally the hard part was over and as the last aritcle was clothing hit the ground Ty and Amy both knewthat there was no turning back...

In Austraila

" Huh! I can't belive she hung up on you!" Scott said in a high pitched voice.

" Oh shut up!" Lou snapped throwing a pillow at him. Scott laughed and started running around the room.

" Oh no she threw a pillow at me what am I going to do?" He said as Lou fell over laughing. They both started to pack their bags then went to Grandpa's room before checking out.

" I hope Amy and Ty are ok." Lou said sitting down in the plane.

" They are fine so get over it! Now buckle your seat belt and prepare for take off. It's going to be a bumpy ride!"

Please dont be grossed out by this chap it is very important to the story. R&R Fifth chap should be up in 2 or 3 days.


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks for the reviews sorry that i'm late in updating vacation. This chapter has 2 parts to it Coming home and What! so look carefully for the titles please keep reading the story and all of your ?'s will be answered R&R

Coming home

On the Plane

" They are fine so get over it! Now buckle your seat belt and prepare for take off. It's going to be a bumpy ride! " Scott told Lou as they were taking off.

"Amy said that she had a surprise for us and that we'll see it when we get there. What do you think it is Scott?" Lou questioned holding his arm tightly. When he didn't answer she looked up at him and saw that he was asleep. She decided to sleep as well when Grandpa approached her.

"Lou, where is Biscit? I haven't seen him since we boarded?" He asked confused. Even though he didn't like Lou's father it didn't he couldn't like his gift.

" He is in the cargo hold were he is being pampered by the airline's groomer." Lou told him with a smile before going back to sleep. It had been a boring day and she couldn't wait until they landed.

Lou woke up bouncing up and down as the plane landed. She looked at Scott who was still asleep. She woke him up and he jumped out of his seat.

" Whats the big idea Lou? Don't you know that it's not good to wake a man from his sleep?" Scott said angrily before turning his head to sleep again.

" We've landed silly!" Lou said shaking him. He unbuckled his seat belt and rose from his seat. They met up with Grandpa who was holding Biscit, the new dog. He was a palmerianian / pug mix but still cute. As they made their way to the baggage clame Lou called Amy.

At Heartland.

Amy was tacking up Dekor when her cell phone rang.

" Hello"

" Hi Amy it's Lou. We just landed and I was wondering if Ty could pick us up?"

" Um hold on I'll ask him." Amy said looking down at her ring.

" Ty, Lou is on the phone and wants to know if you can go pick them up? " Amy told him.

" Hi Lou listen I can"t really leave right now I'm sort of on a horse. Can you call a cab?" Ty asked.

" Yay, I just can't wait to see you guys. Alrighty well I'll see you in a half an hour or so, k?" Lou said.

" Yep see you then. Bye." Ty hung up the phone and handed it to Amy. She smiled at him. Placing her saddle on Dekor's back and tightening her girth, Amy hopped on the mare and headed towards the arena. She watched as Ty jumped Peppermint once more then headed out to cool her off.

"It's all your's!" He said as Amy headed in. The jumps were set at 3feet 6inches. A perfect hight for the pair. Amy clicked to Dekor and began to post as she picked up a trot. Dekors head started to sway signaling Amy to push her into a canter. After about 10 minutes Dekor had hers ears down and waslisten8ng to Amy's every signal. Soon they were jumping and doing gymnastics. Dekor reminded Amy of her old horse Storm. Plenty of energy and the love to jump. Amy dot off to raise the jumps when Lou came walking towards her.

" How long have you been standing there?" Amy asked hugging her sister.

" Long enough to see that you and this beauty belong together." Lou said patting he black mare.

" Listen Lou let me cool her down and then I'll meet you inside. There is something I need to tell you but enough about that we'll talk later I have to get her cooled down." Amy said mounting the mare. Jumping would have to wait.

Amy put Dekor in her stall and then met up with Ty to head inside.

" You ready?" She asked before opening the door.

" Lets do it." He said before giggling at how funny he sounded.

What?

They headed inside at sat down at the table.

" Attention everyone will you all come over here we I have an announcement." Ty said looking at Amy.

" We have an announcement." Amy corrected him.

" While you were gone," Ty started.

" Ty and are are engaged!" Amy blurted out. She couldn't stand the tention.

" Oh my god! Oh my god! OH MY GOD!" Lou screamed.

" Amy what are you thinking? Wait don't answer that. You answer that!" She yelled pointing at Ty.

" Lou calm down everything is ok." Scott tried to tell her.

" Yay Lou it's not like we're getting married tomorrow! And besides I can make my own decisions. I'm 20 years old Lou! I'm not a kid any more!" Amy shouted at her sister.

" Listen I'm going to go home and I'll come back later. Ok Lou?" Scott said.

" Thats fine Scott but please come and visit me while I'm in jail. I'm going to kill her!" Lou shouted as he walked out the door. Lou lunged for Amy as Jack grabbed her shoulders.

" Thats enough!" he shouted sitting her down. Ty held on to Amy's shoulders as she sat down across from her sister.

" Why are you so angry Lou?"Amy said in a calm voice.

" I'm not angry Amy I'm hurt I guess that you want to marry Ty. No offence Ty." She said

" None takin Lou but I don't think your in you right mind." Ty said walking out of they room.

" Lou how could you say that! Ty and I love each other and I was so happy when he asked me to marry him, it was like the movies." Amy said remembering last night. "If your not going to be happy for me then don't talk to me!" Amy shouted running out of the room up to her bedroom. Ty was in there and she ran to him. He held her in his arms and tried to confort her.

" How could she be so rude? She's never like this!" Amy told Ty.

" I think she's in shock or maybe she has been brain-washed by evil aliens!" He joked. Amy started to laugh. She headed down stairs. Ty was behind her ready to pul her back just in case. Lou must have left because the car was gone and Grandpa was sitting in the dining room.

" Grandpa, your happy for me right?" Amy asked him with pleading eyes.

" Of course I am sweet heart." He said wiping a tear from her cheek. He got up from his chair and walked over to Ty.

" And I'm very glad that you finally asked her to marry you. It is about time!" he said shaking Ty's hand. Jack put his arms around them both and walked outside to show them how sorry Lou was. There in the driveway she stood with her head in her hands crying. Amy ran over to her and threw her arms around her.

" Amy, I'm so sorry! I was in complete shock because of the situation and I have a surprise for you as well but your's hits mine out of the park." Lou said smiling.

" What is it?" Amy said.

" Amy I would like you to meet Biscit!"

Hope you liked it. It could be a while before i can update so hang in there. R&R


	6. Chapter 6

I know that some of you are angry I guess at how the last chapter was but in this chap and chapter 9 or 10 you'll understand thanks for the reviews! My friend wrote the last chap so it is a little messed up so this chapter is damage control. If you get confused then send me a message.

Dreaming of her Future

" Amy, I would like you to meet, Biscit!" Lou said handing Amy the puppy.

" Oh Lou he is adorable! Is this the surprise Daddy gave us?" Amy asked.

" Ya. Grandpa loves him, but enough about him." She said putting Biscit down. " I hope you can forgive me. I didn't know I was saying all of those things. You know that I already love Ty as a brother so I'm happy that it's going to be leagal!" Lou exclaimed.

" Well thanks for the approval!" Ty said coming over to is future wife and sister. He scooped Amy up in his arms and looked at Lou.

" You don't mind if I steal her do you? If I don't steal her the horses will never be fed!" Ty joked setting Amy down. Amy laughed and started running towards the barn. Lou turned towards Ty and said " You better catch her, she could go off the property!". Ty caught up to Amy and play punched her. As they started to feed Amy had an idea pop into her head!

" Ty, lets get married here in the barn! It's perfect! I mean we spend our days her together and everything! Please Ty! Please?" Amy begged. She knew he would never go for it.

" Amy lets get married at the water fall. Thats your favorite part of Heartland and it's were I porposed. Plus it's alot bigger and can fit alot more people there."

" Ty you are so smart! I think this is why I'm marring you!" Amy squealed. Ty put feed in Sundance's bucket then shut off the lights. Ty ran towards the house. Amy walked slowly gazing at the empty pastures and arena. She opened the door to the house and it was empty. The furniture was gone and it was desolate. Amy turned around slowly and looked out at the "pasture" everything was gone. The barn was gone the arena was burnt to a crisp. She walked over to where the fence started and found four stakes, each ingraved with, " Shall these four rest in peace.". At the end of each one was a name. The first two read Amy and Lou. The last two read Jack and Ty. Amy felt a hand on her shoulder...

" Huh!" Amy gasped sitting up in her bed. It had been a dream, all of it! Lou flipping out and her and Ty deciding on a place to have their wedding. Amy gazed at her finger she was getting married and that the night before was... She looked up to she her friend's face. Soraya had said that she would be over first thing in the morning.

" So tell me every thing!" Soraya said. Her eyes were popping out of her head!

" Well Ty took me to the Palm and we had a wonderful dinner! Then we drove back to Heartland but when we went past the gate I strated to wonder. Soraya he took me to the waterfall and proposed. See look at my ring!" Amy gabbed. She didn't stop talking for an hour but Soraya didn't mind. Amy finally stopped talking when she got to the part about her dream.

" Wow! I can't wait to tell Matt he is going to freak! But in a good way of course. This is so cool!" Soraya started to jump around, singing some stupid song about weddings.

" Soraya, this is my wedding I'm not even doing that! Lets tone it down a bit shall we?" Amy joked around with her friend for a while then headed down stairs. Ty was down there and she blushed as he looked at her. Amy darted for the door but Ty's voice stopped her from leaving.

" Aren't you going to have breakfast girls?' He questioned. " I mean you can't go ride horses on an empty stomach." Soraya smiled as she sat down and Amy avoided eye contact with either of them to hide her butterflys. Why was she so nervous? It was just Ty, her soon to be husband! Amy giggled.

" Amy are you ok?" Soraya asked her. " You've been giggling for about ten minutes."

" Ya just thinking about my dream. Are you ready to go?" Amy asked lacing up her boots.

" Yes but your not! You need to eat breakfast! Now eat and I'll start feeding. Come on out when your through!" Soraya shouted from outside. Ty handed her warm pancakes and sat down next to her.

" So you have any plans for the wedding?" Ty asked putting his arm around her shoulder.

" Yes actually I do. Lets get married at the waterfall." She said looking into his eyes.

" How did you come up with that idea?" Ty asked through a big bite of pancake.

" It came to me in a dream." Amy giggled before kissing Ty. "So is that where we want it or not?" Amy asked him.

" I guess so. It's the perfect spot. Now hurry up with your pancakes!" Ty said putting his plate in the sink.

Amy finshed her pancakes and hurried out the door. Sorya was through feeding and was grooming Jasmine. Ty had Pepperment out and was grooming her. Amy stared out at the arena. If she hurried she could have Dekor groomed and saddle before either of them. She headed towards the horse's stall. She couldn't wait to unlock Dekor's full potential. She was about to go into the arena when Ty called out her name.

" Amy wait! Do you want me raise those jumps?" he asked.

" No I'll do it when I'm ready." Amy amiled and went into the arena. She walked around a couple of times then urged the mare to trot. Dekor listened to Amy and picked up a trot. Soon the pair were canter around the arena and doing gymnastics. Amy started missing Storm. Amy hopped off and raised the jump. It was only one jump that was four feet how much harm could it do? Amy thought back to her college course...

" No!" Amy shouted. Dekor reared because of the noise. " Easy girl. Your ok." Amy soothed the mare. She got back on and signaled the mare to canter. Dekor pricked her ears up and headed for the jump. Amy was confident and so sure that she could make it when Ty called out her name.

" Amy, no!" he shouted. Amy turned the mare went over a cross rail instead. She knew she couldn't do it. They walked around for a while then headed for the barn.

" Amy what were you thinking? You could have killed your self!" Ty shouted pulling Amy towards him. " I don't want to lose you."

" I have to try. Don't you understand that I have to try and make over that jump?" She asked taking off Dekors bridle. "Just because I fell the last time dosen't mean that I will this time." Amy sat down. and started to cry. " I was so close Ty so close. I was going to go to college and because I couldn't get that equestrian scholarship I'm stuck here, with no future! I mean I've gone over a four foot jump a million times then I fall once and all off my chances go down the drain! I had dreams of being great and now there gone."

" So thats it then, your stuck here with no future? What do you call me Amy? Huh? Am I no future? You call getting married to the person you love and care for no future? Well I know how you feel so I'll just go. Tell Soraya bye for me!" Ty screamed as he walked out of the barn. Amy didn't even bother to look up. She knew that it was a sore spot for Ty. He was a drop out and he didn't have a chance of going to college and there she was complaing about how she had no future. Amy stood up and and rinsed off Dekor. She started to walk back to the house when Jasmine came running up behind her.

" Easy girl! Where is.. Oh no!" Amy hopped on Jasmine's back and cantered towards the trails.

Hope you liked it. Like I said damage control. r&r


	7. Chapter 7

Srry i'm so late computer was taken away

This chap is the "real" story now so R&R

Help!

On the Plane

Scott, Lou, and Grandpa sat on the plane waiting for it to land. Being 4000 feet in the air for 16 hours can take alot out of a person. Lou buckled her seat belt and held on tight to the arm rests. She hated flying. Scott was asleep and Grandpa was, Grandpa. As the plane hit the ground Lou let out a sigh of relief. She was still alive. Scott woke up to the sound of Lou's voice fighting with a small child over air.

" No I can't stop breathing little girl, I'll die." Lou said in an annoyed tone.

" Good!" Said the little girl. Lou rolled her eyes and turned to get her carry on.

" Hey, whats with the little girl?" Scott said standing up. He could tell his wife was angry so he dropped the subject and moved out into the isle.

At heartland

Amy urged Jasmine on and ran through the woods.

" Soraya!" She called praying her friend was ok. She pulled Jasmine to a halt and reached for her cell. Dialing Ty she already thought of what to say when he answered.

" Hello"

" Ty I'm sorry but we have bigger problems right now. Soraya missing!" Amy cried as it hit her.

" Ok stay calm Amy. I'm turning around right now. and Amy?"

" Ty don't even say it. I already know. Apology accepted. Bye." Amy hung up the phone before he could answer. Putting her phone back in her pocket. She pushed Jasmine into a trot. Amy knew that she would find Soraya but she didn't know if she would be... Amy couldn't finish the sentence.

" Soraya where are you!" Amy screamed. She turned to the right and headed towards the water fall. As she approched the opening she let out a scream and jump of Jasmine.

At the airport.

Once they had all of their belongings Lou, Scott, and Grandpa called a cab and headed over to heartland. Lou couldn't wait to she Amy and Ty.

" Should I call them?" Lou asked from the front seat.

" No Lou your not going to call them again. You called them when we landed. You caled them when we got out luggage. You aren't calling them again!" Grandpa said.

" Ok, ok I won't but I get first hugs when weget there!" Lou said smiling.

Heartland

Amy cradled her friend in her arms and tried to stop crying. Soraya was hurt badly. She had (what looked to Amy like) a broken arm and many deep cuts on her forehead. Amy moved her friend over to the water and cleaned her up a bit before calling Ty.

" Ty I found her. Sheis hurt badly and might have a concusion. We're at the water fall please come get her!" Amy cried trembling.

" Amy you need to be calm. Anything I can get you before I come?"

" Can you bring the horse trailer? I can't ride Jasmine I just can't!" Amy shouted thourgh a sob.

" Of course but Amy you have to calm down ok? I'll be there soon. Bye." Amy hung up the phone. She looked down at Soraya and let out other sob. How did this happen? A million questions flooded into Amy's mind. She heard Ty's truck pull up. He came over to her and picked up Soraya. Amy when over to Jasmine and lead her towards the trailer. She gave the mare a pat and led her up the ramp. Closing the door behind her Amy got into Ty's truck. Ty held her close and kissed her head.

" Everything is going to be ok." he told her. Amy's phone started to ring but she didn't even care.

"Amy aren't you going to pick up your phone?" Ty asked handidng it to her. She flip the top off and put the phone up to her ear.

" Hello?" she said slowly.

" Amy? Is that you? Whats wrong? Where are you?" Lou asked. " Amy I'm at the house, are you close? Amy?"

" Were going to the hospital there's been an accident." Ty explained. Amy was lost in confusion so Ty took over.

" What happend?" Lou asked

"Just meet us at the hospital." Ty hung up the phone then relized that he was pulling the horse trailer. He swung ny Heartland and unhooked it. Ty put Jasmine up and got back into the car as fast as possible. Amy was asleep but Ty could see that she was eghuasted. He rushed to the hospital. When they arrived Ty woke Amy up and brought Soraya in. Lou spotted Amy and ran over to her.

" Amy! Oh I missed you so much! What happend?" she said hugging her sister. They sat down and Amy tried to explain but didn't get past Soraya.

" It's ok Amy were all here don't cry." Scott said dialing Matt. Ty came out twenty minutes later and told everyonewhat the doctor said.

" She has a broken wrist and a mild concusion. She'll be her for about a week if she wakes up with in the next 24hours but if not then it will double. All we can do is wait." Ty said helplessly.He finally understood what they all had felt when he was in the hospital.

They all headed back to heartland to talk aboutthe trip whe Amy lookeddown at her finger. The wedding! She thought.

" Hey you guys I know that this may seem like a bad time but if I don't say this now I won't be able to say it at all.Tyand I are engaged."

" Oh Amy thats wonderfull!" Lou said looking at her sister's ring. They all went through the congradulations process then went back to figuring out the current situation. How were they going to help Soraya.

Hope you liked it the next chap will beopen sooner or later please review


	8. Chapter 8

Authors note:

If anyone is still confused here is wht happened. My computer broke so I sent my chapter IDEA to my friend who knows nothing about horses or Heartland but was willing to type it up anyway. She decided to go bonkers on the Chapter as a pratical joke. In chap 6 the whole chap was Damage control. What I meant by real story in chapter 7 was this was the end of the Damage control. I f your still confused email me at And I will explain it in the best way I know possible. Thanks for reading! Im soooooo sorry that I haven't updated in a while Here is the next chapter and I'm not going to write another one untill i have 5 reviews on this one. Hope you like it! R&R

What more could happen?

Amy sat next to her friend in the hospital room. Ty and everyone were in the lobby trying to comfront Soraya's parents. Matt had shown up and was in utter shock. Amy felt a tear run down her cheek. _ This is all my fault._ She thought._ If I had taken my time and just let Soraya go in the arena she wouldn't be in this mess!_ Amy sobbed out an apology as Matt walked in.

" How she doin?" Siad a familiar voice from behind her.

" Matt, oh I'm so glad your here! She... she, Matt this is all my fault!" Amy cried. She felt a tight squeeze on her shoulder from Matt. It was his way of reassurance. She peered at her friend through her tears.

" I hear your getting married. Is that true?" Matt asked changing the subject.

" Ya but right know the wedding is the last thing on my mind." Amy said getting up from her chair. She Smiled at him faintly. Matt gave her a hug as she walked out into the hall.

Ty walked over to Amy about an hour later and took her in his arms. She leaned into him let out a sigh. _How come your so perfect?_ Amy thought to her self as Ty kissed her forehead. Amy wiggled out of his arms and walked outside. Ty followed her out of curiosity. He found her in his truck asleep. Not wanting to wake her up he crawled in as queitly as possible. _She is so beautiful._ He thought to himself before finding sleep.

It was around six in the morning when Amy woke up. Ty was still asleep in the driver's seat so she decided not to wake him. Slowly she slipped out of the truck. Lou, scott and everone were still in the lobby. Amy walked over to her sister and gently shook her.

"Lou, go home. You need some sleep and this isn't the wait to get it." Amy said to her sister. Lou shook her head and started to wake up the others. Soraya's parents had gone home already to get some clothes. They were going to wait this thing out if it killed them. Amy was still a little shakie from the night before. Walking into Soraya's room was like walking into death it's self. Amy went over to her friend. _Why is it so cold in here?_ Amy thought. She looked down onto her friend's face. She was pale very pale. Amy put her hand onto her head. She was like ice! Her whole body was freezing.

" Nurse! Nurse!" Amy sreamed in the hall way. She ran down the corridors in search of someone, anyone who could help. Amy found herself running into Ty. She didn't even stop just kept running. Ty ran down to Soraya's room. A little woman was in there completly dressed in white. Ty ran into the room.

"What's going on in here?" Ty asked.

" Hello. Are you one of this young ladie's relatives?" She asked. Ty shook his head and looked at Soraya's parents.

" Then you must go. At this time only relatives may visit." The little woman sated as Amy came barging through the door.

" Is she okay?"she asked "I felt her head and she is like ice." Amy continued.

" Amy she's fine. She's waking up. The reasonshe felt like ice was becuase she is coming out of her coma like state." Soraya's mother explained. A smile planted it's self onto Amy's face. Ty exited the room to call the other's. The nurse left Amy with her friend's parents so could talk.

Around noon Ty headed to Heartland to check on the horses. Soraya's parents went home to drop off their things. It looked like they weren't going to need them after all. Amy was about to walk out of the hospital room when she heard her name.

" Amy? Is that you? Please tell me it's you!" Soraya said in a weak voice. Amy ran over to her.

" Soraya I'm here can't you see me?"

" I can see you but I'm not going to talk to you untill I get a hug!" Soraya said with a smirk. Amy hugged her friend gently and started asking a million questions.

" Soraya I'm so glad your alright! Do you rember what happened?"

" I don't remeber much but I do remeber some noise coming from the trees then Jasmine took off and she was going over a log when she reared. I remeber hitting the ground and crawling over to a rock but then everything is a blank." Soraya explained. Amy smiled at her and started telling her everything that had happened. Amy called Ty who told Lou. Lou told Scott and Matt, and Matt called Soraya's parents who were so happy they cried all the way to the hospital.

" Well I offically know how everyone feels know!" Ty chuckled. " I'll be sure not to go into a coma ever again!" Amy laughed at his silliness. Ty helped Soraya to the car and they said there goodbyes.

" Well what else could possibly happen?" Scott asked Lou as they waved goodbye to Soraya.

" Alot. Hey Ty! Amy! Come over here I have something to tell ya'll." Lou gave them all a suspicious look. " I'm pregnant."

Hope you liked it . Iknow that it is short but it's 1 in the moring and Im tired.

Review!


	9. Chapter 9

Hi everyone My name Camille I'm Katie's friend. She was in Colorado for the past month then school started. She was in the middle of writing chap 9 when one of her own horses passed away last week. He was 42 and she's had him since she was 5. It could be some time before she writes another chapter and I'm not into Heartland but she asked me to write this.

As for you Waffles-r-after-me It's a figure of speech when she says Hopped on Jasmines back also she wasn't on a horse. By the way Katie is a little emotionally unstable so no flames please cough cough Waffles-r-after-me Cough cough I really had somthing in my throat.

To all fans from,

Katie (Camille)


	10. Chapter 10

Okay I am beyond srry that i haven't updated in so long I just kinda gave up on horses after Ernie died so please forgive me. I might incorporate him in the story just for you information. I hope that you like this chapter and please review even though it took me sooooo long to update.

_**I'm happy for you really I am**_

" Wow Lou thats incredible! Does Jack know yet?" Ty inquisitively asked. Amy could have killed him at that moment. Why she wasn't happy for her sister she didn't know but a sudden radiation of hate had swept over her.

" Yeah Lou that is really awesome news. What are you going going to name it?" Amy questioned.

" Um Amy that is a little bit of a jump into the future don't you think? I mean we've only just found out. Oh and to answer your question Ty, no Grandpa dosen't know of the good news." Lou beamed as she thought of her future child. Scott was in the middle of snaking his arms around his wife's stomach.

" Amy you look a little... depressed. Whats wrong?" Ty inquired, looking at his fiance. Amy just shook her head and stalked of towards Soraya's room. Slamming the door and locking it quickly, she slumped down in a chair.

" How could this possibly happen!? I mean I know how it could happen but why at this point in time?!" yelled an inraged Amy Fleming.

" What has got you all fired up?" Soraya shot Amy a confused look before changing the channel again on her TV.

" Lou is preggers." she answered simply.

" Amy that is wonderful news!! Now you get to help bring a baby into the world!" Soraya was completly involved in her television.

" Your no help at all! Why do I even bother telling you anything?! Oh thats right because I love you like a sister. Now what should I do about my predicament?" Amy glanced at Soraya who was now watching Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire.

" Oh sorry. Did you say something?" Soraya turned to her friend who was now fuming.

"Just go back to wathcing your stupid movie! I'll figure this out by my self!" she walked out of the room into an empty lobby save Ty.

" Ready to go?" he asked her with tried eyes. She nodded and they walked to the parking lot.

" Amy are you really happy or your sister?" Ty interrogated as he drove her back to Heartland. Biting her bottom lip she wondered if she should tell him the truth or not.

" Oh before I forget. Lou said that there is a knew horse at the barn. His name is Ernie and he is 5. He pulled a tendon when he was three in the starting gate and now he can hardly walk so the owners want you to try and help him." Ty obviously had sensed that Amy didn't want to talk so he changed the subject. Amy was thankful for that.

" I'll see what I can do, but you know how I fell about race horses." she sent hom awarning stare.

" Yes I know. Racing horses is cruel! Blah! Blah! Blah!" he smiled as they pulled into the driveway and he let her out of the car.

" I'm going to go home and chang into my boots then I'll help you in getting to know the new patient. I'll see you in about 35 minutes." he kissed her on the cheek and climbed into his car. He waved as he pulled out of the driveway.

Amy walked inside and plopped down on the couch.

" You aren't happy are you?" Jack inquired. Lou was standing in the kitchen listen intently to their conversation.

" Why does it have to be now! Why couldn't she be pregant in like a year or something? I wanted to the one who got attention this time. I'm the one who is getting married! But no, once again all the attention is directed at my sister." Amy crossed he arms and leaned into the couch. Lou walked out from her hiding spot.

" That really isn't fair Amy. Just because your getting married in like ten months dosen't mean I don't deserve attention!"

" You got all the attention you could possibly want atYOUR wedding! Why shouldn't I get the same?" Amy yelled. " I'm happy for you I really am but at the time I could care less that your pregnant!" Amy breathed heavily then stomped off to her room.

Yes I know it is incredibly short but that was the last bit of material I had in my notebook. I promise I'll update more often. R&R! Oh and before I forget my friend Fae loves Harry potter and kinda have her hooked on Fan Fiction so if you would please check out her story, if you like Harry potter fan Fiction, her account is DaveyHavok101 and she hastwo storys posted one is called Dearest and it is demented but please check out her other one. Thanks!


	11. URGENT!

Umm anybody who was expecting another chapter for At First Glance will either have to forget about it or take over the story. Katie has offically stopped writng and me and my utter insanity will be taking over her account In the mean time anyone who might possibly like to take over this story is welcomed to just send me a message. With love Camille.


End file.
